


i can't win (your losing fight)

by brbabe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbabe/pseuds/brbabe
Summary: "Mark," Yuta starts. "I'm not human.""What?" He says."I'm a vampire."Mark can't hold back the giggle he lets out. "Come on now, Yuta.""I'm serious.""Okay, and I'm a wizard."Or, Yuta is a vampire and Mark just really wants to fuck.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 30
Kudos: 239





	i can't win (your losing fight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakalucas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakalucas/gifts).



> Happy birthday Raquel, you're my favourite person. Hopefully, this is what you had in mind when you told me about the fic you wanted for your birthday. I love you so much. 
> 
> The alternative title is "twilight taught me everything I need to know". 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Ah, the title is from Decode - Paramore because I thought it would be funny.

Mark has seen cute guys before. He has seen handsome guys, sexy guys, pretty much all kinds of guys – he works at a nightclub, there’s little he hasn't seen. But the guy sitting across from him right now doesn't fit any categories listed before. His name is Nakamoto Yuta, Mark knows that because everyone around him knows the guy, Jungwoo - Mark's roommate - has a big, stupid crush on him and doesn't hide it, which is equal parts embarrassing and brave. 

Yuta has long black hair, his ears are full of piercings and he's got a sweet smile that doesn't fit his super intimidating aura. Mark has never actually talked to Yuta, maybe his personality is a lot warmer than his looks, he wouldn't know.

The point of this whole thing is, Yuta is freaking unreal. Mark hates the way his hands get sweaty and his voice gets annihilated whenever Yuta is near him. They have never even talked! Either way, Yuta is always around. Mark figures he is best friends with the club owner, Taeyong, and that's why he is there more times than Taeyong himself. And he's never alone, Mark has also noticed.

Nakamoto Yuta always has a line of both guys and girls with him, squeezing themselves around him on the velvet couch in the darkest corner of the club. It's absolutely not an exaggeration, in the 8 months that Mark has worked at Neo Club, he has never once seen Yuta by himself.

Not even when the club is still closed and they are cleaning around the place. Yuta always has someone with him, and they are always really gorgeous. Which makes sense when Mark reminds himself Yuta looks like an anime character, a wet dream that came to life.

Among the list of things Mark has noticed about Yuta, there's also the fact that Yuta is a flirt. A natural flirt, the kind of flirt you only see in movies - the good movies. But Yuta has never flirted with him. Not that Mark cares, he's chill about it, he's not going to feel bad because Yuta showers people with attention, but not him. It's totally okay if he's not Yuta's type - which, come on, why wouldn't Mark be Yuta's type? Mark is pretty much everyone's type, according to his friends and all the people subscribed to the "Mark Lee is The Best" Facebook group. 

"He has probably realised you're watching him like a hawk by now, aren't you ashamed?" Jaehyun says.

"Ha," Mark scoffs. "Not you trying to call me out about it."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're worse when Taeyong is around. Now, leave me alone. I have glasses to wash."

"Have you ever thought about, I don't know, making a move?"

Mark rolls his eyes. "Have you?"

Jaehyun laughs. "I have made several moves on Taeyong already, babe."

Mark presses his lips together. "Easier said than done."

"It's just Yuta."

 _Just Yuta_ , what the hell. "I know."

Mark is interested. There's not a single person in the club who hasn't faltered when seeing Yuta up close, even more, the ones who have interacted with him. Jaehyun, for example, he's been friends with Yuta since forever and Mark can bet they have fucked before. The thing is, Yuta is too much for Mark, in all the senses. 

"There's just– just something about him that... makes me paralysed." He says, voice low even though there's music playing. 

Jaehyun hums. "If you only knew."

Mark looks at Jaehyun's direction. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No, you said something."

"I didn't."

"Jaehyun, I'm not stupid."

"I'd beg to differ on this one."

Mark clicks his tongue. "Whatever."

* * *

  
It's really late when Mark finally finds himself free again. Friday nights are always crowded and as a bartender, he has to keep his undivided attention on clients. That's why he flops down on one of the empty seats, four in the morning, smelling faintly of sweat and vodka. He's gotta talk to Taeyong about getting more ACs running on here.

His feet are sore and his stomach is begging for food, but he's supposed to close the place tonight so he takes a deep breath and gets up again.

"Already? That was hardly enough time for you to rest."

Mark licks his lips. "I'm okay," He says. "I have to close up tonight."

Yuta nods in understanding. "Taeyong must trust you a lot."

Shrugging, not knowing how to take it, Mark sends Yuta a small smile. "I guess so."

"I'm Yuta." 

"I know."

Yuta smirks. "Yeah?"

"I mean," Mark shakes his head. "I know because, like, everyone knows. I'm Jungwoo's roommate."

"Oh," Yuta takes a strand of black hair away from his eyes. "That makes sense. Is Jungwoo coming to pick you up today?"

"How do you know he picks me up?"

Yuta lets his head fall a little. "I've been observing, of course."

"Oh," Mark lets out. "Really?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Mark licks his lips again. "Not at all."

Yuta smiles. "I can give you a ride, then."

"I don't want to cause any trouble-"

"Don't worry. I have nothing else to do."

Mark nods. "Okay. I'll be done at 5."

"I'll wait."

And he really does wait. Outside, across the street, leaning against the red brick wall. Yuta is there when Mark leaves, the cold air of the morning cleaning his mind a little, and he finally realises he's going home with Nakamoto Yuta.

He is probably going to drop him off at his doorstep with a nice smile and a little wave and Mark really should stop thinking about getting on Yuta's lap inside the car and ravishing his mouth because that's a hundred per cent not going to happen, but he can't. When Yuta looks at him upon hearing his steps, Mark's mind goes into overdrive. Again. 

"Hello, ready?"

Mark nods. Inside the car, inhaling Yuta's scent, Mark feels dizzy. Hours ago he was moping about the fact that Yuta has never tried to flirt with him before and now Yuta is giving him a ride. To his home. At five in the morning. 

Mark giggles.

"What's so funny?" Yuta asks. Both his hands on the car wheel and he's wearing a black tank top, arms out for whoever wants to see them. Mark swallows with some difficulty.

"Nothing, I was- I was thinking about how we never talked before."

"Yeah, that's funny. I wanted to talk to you, though."

"Really? Then why didn't you?"

"It's complicated."

Mark hums. "Then why are you talking to me now?"

“Now I know you want me to. I can’t read minds, you know? But I have great ears.”

Mark looks at Yuta’s side profile, he knows Yuta is speaking figuratively, but his ears are cute and – Mark is mortified to even think that – quite sexy. The dangling earring really makes it hard for Mark, no pun intended.

"So you've heard things."

Yuta hums. "Yeah."

"What have you heard?"

"That you are interested."

Mark shifts on his seat. He’s not going to kill Jaehyun – he feels like Jaehyun opened his big ass mouth and told Yuta what they talked about earlier that day – because that’s what brought them to this moment right here, where Yuta tells him he’s also interested.

“Oh,” He says. “I guess I am.”

“It’s mutual, just so you know. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t very interested.”

“Not big on being friendly?”

Yuta smiles. “Not really.”

* * *

Jungwoo is home, Mark's sure, but all the lights of their apartment are off and the room is too silent, which could be a good sign, especially if Yuta is planning on staying the night like Mark hopes he is.

"Don't mind the mess, I've been working all nights this past week and Jungwoo isn't organized at all." Mark huffs, kicking Jungwoo's shoes away from the door. 

"It's fine." 

"Do you want anything to drink?"

Yuta's eyes are dark when their gazes meet. "I do, but I can wait if you feel like showering."

A blush creeps into Mark's cheeks. "Right, yes, well, you can wait in my room."

Yuta nods. "Okay."

Inside the bathroom, Mark focuses on breathing. He feels nervous, out of place in his own house and he's absolutely sure that's just how everyone feels around Yuta. Taking off his clothes, he tries to clean his mind for at least enough time for him to shower, not wanting to take too long under the hot spray of water. His muscles are tired and the warm water forces him to relax against the wall, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth.

Nakamoto Yuta is inside his room, possibly sitting on his bed. Belatedly, Mark remembers he's got his spiderman sheets on. He kind of hates himself right now. In his room, the first rays of the morning are trying to sneak in through his badly closed window. Yuta is, in fact, not sitting on his bed, instead, he's resting against Mark's table, one of Mark's journals in his hands. 

"Hi," Mark says, but Yuta isn't surprised. He barely moves, only his eyes shifting to look up at him. "Found anything interesting?"

"You have a great way with words."

Mark blushes again. "Stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Making me blush."

Yuta licks his lips. "I like making you blush. Come here."

Mark goes. Of course, it's actually embarrassing how _easily_ he walks up to Yuta. Their height difference is minimal, but under Yuta's stare, Mark feels tiny. Yuta finally reaches for him, putting his hands on Mark's waist. 

He isn't sure if his skin is too warm from the shower or if Yuta's hands are unbelievably cold, but he shudders nonetheless with the weight of Yuta's touch. 

"What do you know about me?" Yuta asks. They are so close now, Mark can taste Yuta's breath on his tongue. It kind of reminds him of biting into a chocolate muffin, not realising it has a dash of pepper that makes his eyes water.

It's good, intoxicating, makes Mark want to lean into him even more, but Yuta's hands are holding him in place. 

"Not– not much, I guess. I know you're friends with Taeyong, that you went to college with him. I know you've fucked Jaehyun and that Jungwoo really, really wants to fuck you. I know you're bisexual and that you like pretty people."

Yuta laughs, open and loud. 

"Yeah, Taeyong and I go a long way back." Yuta nods. "And I've fucked Jaehyun, that's also true. Haven't you?"

Mark falters. "We made out once."

"And Jungwoo?"

"No," Mark replies, blushing furiously. 

"Damn, Taeyong really chooses the best ones."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you know about Taeyong?" He counterattacks. 

Mark closes his eyes, trying to focus. Yuta's thumbs are massaging his hip bones. "I know he hides something from all of us. Something big."

"He does."

"You know what it is?"

"Of course I do. I'm hiding the same thing."

Mark has goosebumps all over his skin. Yuta's hands are still cold. 

"Should I be scared?"

Yuta pretends to think about it for a second, making a show of closing his eyes. He pulls Mark an inch closer. "I think a little bit of self-preservation would be good."

"And what does _that_ mean?" Mark sighs. "You said it yourself, I'm good with words. I hate talking in circles."

"Yeah," Yuta nods. "You're right. And I never do anything without being very, very honest."

Mark braces himself for what's coming.

"Mark," Yuta starts. "I'm not human."

 _What?_ "What?" He says.

"I'm a vampire."

Mark can't hold back the giggle he lets out. "Come on now, Yuta."

"I'm serious."

"Okay, and I'm a wizard."

Yuta rolls his eyes. In a matter of seconds, he slides his hands down on Mark's body until he's holding the back of his thighs. Then, Yuta lifts him up, effortlessly. "I can prove it."

Mark barely has time to blink before his back is touching his mattress and Yuta is hovering above him. He knows– he knows it was fast, too fast for his brain to even comprehend the change of scenario, but he's tired and– and maybe it wasn't that fast.

"You feeling okay?"

Mark nods, he tentatively puts his hands on Yuta’s shoulders because he doesn't know what else to do with them.

"You want me to leave?" Yuta asks. 

How polite of him. 

"You're not a vampire."

"I am."

Mark closes his eyes. "Yuta, this isn't funny. If you truly believe in that, I'd suggest you search for help."

Yuta laughs, mouth open all the way. His teeth are perfectly aligned. "Why can't I be a vampire?"

"First of all, they don't exist. And if they did, they'd be pale and have fangs, I guess. I don't know."

"Exactly, you don't know. I have fangs, by the way. And the pale thing isn't true. There's a lot of things that aren't true going around in the pop culture."

"Pop culture? Come on." Mark whines. 

"Promise me you won't freak out when I bare my fangs to you."

"I'm not going to freak out." Mark recites. 

Yuta squints but nods to himself. Mark watches, mesmerized, as Yuta opens his mouth again and closes his eyes. Those are definitely fangs, Mark's brain provides, definitely very sharp fangs descending from Yuta's gums.

"What the fuck," He whispers, unable to hold himself back he moves his hand from Yuta's shoulder to his cheek, his thumb experimentally touching one of his fangs. "God, they are for real. How did you get these?"

Yuta closes his mouth around Mark's finger. Startled, Mark pulls his hand back.

"I'm a vampire."

"You bought these fangs. You went through some kind of surgery."

"Fucking hell, are you serious?"

Mark frowns. "Do you seriously want me to believe vampires are real?"

"We are real."

"Next thing you're gonna tell me is that you transform into a bat and sleep in a coffin?"

"No, neither of these. You're just saying stuff now, aren't you? You've seen my fangs, you've seen I'm fast, what else?"

"Let's wait until the sun comes out and see if you shine under it."

Yuta huffs. He moves, quickly, until he's mounting Mark's thighs instead of hovering over him. "This is also a lie."

"So all the cool things about vampires are lies?"

"No, just the nonsensical stuff. Like the sun hurting us or whatever and the bat thing. I've never met a single vampire that transforms into a bat. We do drink blood, though."

Mark's ears perk up at that. "What?"

"Are you scared?"

"Yuta, I don't believe you."

"Mark, I could kill you."

Mark moves on the bed, too, leaning on his elbows, aiming for a nonchalant aura. "I could easily be killed by you even if you were human."

"You're going to give me a headache and I am physically incapable of getting one."

Mark laughs. "Okay, so Taeyong, my boss Taeyong, is also a vampire?"

"Yeah."

"And that's why he is so beautiful?"

"What?" Yuta asks. "I mean, maybe? He was just as beautiful when he was human, though."

“Fine. How did you become a vampire?” 

"I didn't want to, but I didn't believe the guy who said he was a vampire and he showed me he was for real by fucking killing me and bringing me back to life by feeding me his blood."

Mark swallows. "What?"

"That's true. It wasn't cool." 

"How old are you?"

"24 years old."

"So, not old?"

"I was turned when I was seventeen, in Japan, where I used to live."

"So you're still new to this?"

Yuta raises an eyebrow. "Are you starting to believe me?"

Mark doesn't reply for a few seconds. He is _not._ Yuta can't be telling the truth, that would mean much more than just a beautiful guy being batshit crazy, it would mean life as Mark knows it is actually pretty fucking fake. But, why would a guy like Yuta lie? With the way he looks, sharp jawline and enticing lips... His skin is soft to the touch and he doesn't feel particularly cold against Mark's own skin anymore.

"Let's say I am. What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Yuta shakes his head. "No, I've never killed anyone in my life."

Mark relaxes a little, laying down on the bed again. Yuta shifts over him, resting his hands on Mark's hips. "What then?"

"I want to fuck you."

 _Simple as that,_ Mark thinks. "Why?"

"Because I think you're very cute."

"So you being a vampire has nothing to do with you wanting to have sex with me?"

Yuta denies. 

"Then, why are you telling me all this?"

Yuta frowns. "Shouldn't I be honest with my partner?"

Mark sighs, defeated. "I guess."

"Listen, I am a vampire. I really am a vampire," He flashes his fangs again. "And I'm telling you this because I want to fuck you and I don't– I can't control my fangs when I'm in a particular headspace."

"Will you want to bite me?" Mark asks.

"Precisely."

"Will it hurt?"

"Not in the way you're thinking."

"What does that mean?"

"You want me to show you?"

Mark ponders about it. This whole talk seems insane, but Yuta is still insanely pretty and Mark's been wanting this for so long, he's been wanting _Yuta_ for so long and, well, maybe that's some type of roleplay Yuta is really into? Maybe he's a real vampire and Mark is just being dense.

A lot of things are running around on his mind, but he decides to let things happen and clears his throat. 

"Yes,"

And Yuta's smile is comforting, at least. His fingers are soft when they reach for Mark’s waist – under his shirt, wanting to feel skin. “Sit up,” Yuta says. Mark describes it as “says” because he’d like to pretend Yuta is _saying_ something instead of _ordering_ like he truly is.

So Mark sits up on the bed as Yuta _said._

Yuta pulls on the hem of Mark’s shirt, urging him to take it off. Mark raises both his arms, helping out. When Yuta throws his shirt on the floor, Mark realises he’s really, _really_ about to get dicked down. His own dick – that has been laying half-hard against his thigh ever since Yuta hovered over him on the bed – stirs awake, hungry for Yuta’s attention. Mark sinks his teeth into his bottom lip when Yuta’s hand touch his belly. 

“Sensitive?” Yuta asks.

Mark releases his lip. “I think so.”

“When was the last time you got fucked?”

The _way_ Yuta pronounces the word “fuck” alone would be enough to make Mark come. It's so coarse and yet the word doesn't sound as nasty, it's as if Yuta's tongue dripped honey while he said it. It's not as sugary, but it's sticky and makes Mark crazy just from listening.

"Two weeks ago, I think," Mark replies, remembering Yuta had asked him a question just as Yuta shoved his hand inside his sweatpants, slender fingers cool as they curl around Mark's dick. 

“That’s not too long,” Yuta comments, squinting. “Or are you just an extremely horny person?”

Mark rolls his eyes. 

"Maybe I am."

Yuta smiles, squeezing the base of Mark's dick. "Let's get you out of these." He moves Mark as he wishes on the bed, succeeding on taking Mark's pants off. "There you go, so pretty."

Mark is only human, he squirms under the attention and relishes on the praises falling from Yuta's mouth, the _"so pretty, so gorgeous"_ whispers make Mark's skin burn. His dick is fully hard, his precum is enough to make the slide of Yuta's hand much easier and he is so, so wet. Mark bites his lip, trying to keep his moans at bay, but Yuta shakes his head.

"I want to hear, Mark."

He nods, releasing his bottom lip just when Yuta tilts his hand just right. 

"Fuck.” He cusses. 

"Good?"

"Yeah."

Yuta giggles. "Want more?"

The corner of Yuta's lips tilts upwards as he leans down until his face is too fucking close to Mark's crotch for Mark to play dumb and not prepare himself to feel Yuta's mouth around him. He was right, Yuta's tongue feels sweet and sticky as Mark thrusts messily into his mouth and Yuta _lets_ him, he _lets_ him fuck his mouth for as long and as hard as he wants.

Mark is puzzled because at this point Yuta would have to pull away to breath and yet he's... _not_. He doesn't look uncomfortable either, as spit drips from the corner of his mouth. He looks... _delighted_ , even. As if having his mouth stuffed with Mark's cock is his favourite thing.

Mark doesn't want to think about the way Yuta not pulling away to breathe would mean much more than just him loving to give head. 

Yuta runs his tongue along the side of Mark’s dick, mouthing at the head and tonguing the slit. He still doesn’t pull away. Nakamoto Yuta is moaning around him, savouring his taste with his eyes closed, no rush at all. Mark's hips buck up insistently and Yuta doesn't gag _once_. He keeps sucking, taking Mark completely into his mouth before sliding out again, suckling the tip, swallowing the fat drips of pre-cum.

He deeps throat Mark again and sighs with contentment, like he's enjoying it to the maximum. Yuta licks a long stripe from the base to the head and tongues at the slit again. Then he stops. 

"Good, baby?"

Mark can't speak, can't form words. It felt so fucking good to have Yuta's throat contracting around the tip of his dick, like nothing he has ever felt. 

"Yuta, please."

"What? Wanna get fucked, Mark?"

"You know I do."

Yuta smiles. His smile doesn't fit their current situation. It's too bright, nearly immaculate and his lips are wet with Mark's precum. 

“Oh, baby.” 

Mark blushes. “I– I want to come.” He says, with Yuta's mouth hot all around him it was easy to deal with the ache at the base of his dick, but right now absolutely nothing distracts him from the feeling. “Please. Come on.”

He has been on edge for what? Half an hour? Mark has lost track of time. Yuta doesn’t blink when Mark begs, he tilts his head as his hands continue to work, jerking him off lazily.

“You want to come like this or you want me to fuck you?” Yuta asks.

“I know you know the answer.”

He smirks. “I don’t think I do.”

"I want you to fuck me, Yuta."

"Gladly, Mark. Now, tell me where your lube is.”

“The second drawer,” He replies. “The condoms are just next to it.”

Yuta nods, while he walks away Mark moves on the bed until he’s closer to the headboard. 

“Can you get on your hands and knees for me, baby?” Yuta says, throwing the lube and the condom on the bed. “If you are okay with it, of course.” He undresses quickly, so quickly Mark’s eyes are almost incapable of understanding what’s happening. 

Mark holds back from _whining_. If only Yuta knew just _how_ much he loves to get on his hands and knees.

He obeys, shifting on the bed until he’s on the right position. Yuta looks at him and he feels inadequate with his perky ass up and his face pressed against the mattress, but at the same time, he can’t really feel ashamed, not when Yuta’s eyes are so extremely dark– too dark, even.

“Yuta, what’s up with your eyes?”

“I told you I’m a vampire.”

Mark makes a noise. “And?”

“I’m getting hungry.”

“This is crazy, dude.”

Yuta kneels on the bed, just behind Mark’s ass. He places a hand on the small of his back. “You wanna stop?”

“No.”

He runs his hand over Mark's back, kneading gently into the skin as he dips his head down and presses a kiss on Mark’s ass.

“Good.”

Yuta coats his fingers and presses one inside slowly. Then, he twists it around and slides in another digit, thrusting them in and out, in and out. He makes no effort to find Mark's prostate and Mark whines loudly. His head feels dizzy, heavy.

He opens his eyes but closes as quickly because Yuta inserts yet another finger, making he moan loudly, throat scratching. He's so turned on he can't bring himself to care about Jungwoo’s presence in the apartment.

Impatient, he pushes his ass against Yuta, wanting to get fucked hard, quickly. 

“Patience,” Yuta says, calmly. One more finger and Mark has to focus to count how many of them there is. _Four_. He’s got fours fingers up his ass and Yuta doesn’t sound even a little bit in hurry. Four fingers fucking into Mark's ass lazily, Yuta pressing around Mark's walls in a calm manner that honest to God is about to make Mark lose his mind. His dick hurts, he wants to get fucked. Now. 

“You’re so– so annoying,” He pants, resting his forehead against his arm. “I’m okay already, Jesus.”

“Not Jesus, damn, Mark, how can you forget my name while I’m four fingers deep inside you?”

“Ha, ha,” Mark says. “Yuta, you’re so funny.”

Mark arches his back when Yuta pulls his fingers out, desperately trying to hold them in. "You feeling good?" Yuta asks.

“Yeah.”

“I think you’re stretched enough,” He comments. “Do you want to turn around?”

Mark thinks that seeing Yuta’s face right now would make him cum instantly, but he nods and Yuta helps him out, laying down properly. “Here, let me do it,” Mark says, hands coming to hold Yuta’s hard, beautiful and perfect cock as he rolls the condom on him.

He gets some more lube and coats Yuta’s dick with it. Mark lifts his ass a little and Yuta sees the opportunity to put a pillow beneath his lower back. After this, the position gets more favourable and Mark rubs Yuta’s tip against his hole. 

“You were in a hurry and now you’re teasing?”

“Shut up.”

Yuta giggles. “Come on, Markie.” 

Mark feels his hole fluttering and clenching as Yuta fucks into him in one smooth motion. He shimmies his hips, rocking a little, feeling Yuta sliding just a little deeper, feels him nudge against that little spot inside him. Mark's out of breath. He feels Yuta’s hands squeezing him, his thighs, his waist, his _throat._

“Fuck,” Mark wants to look at Yuta’s face, wants to see more of his dazed smile, heated eyes, messy hair and sweat collarbones, but his eyes are fluttering shut as he wiggles his hips, so he decides to just enjoy the feeling of being so full.

He can look at Yuta next time, hell, he hopes their next time is right after the first. Yuta jabs at his prostate with each thrust, which is much more than Mark’s last partner did. How can Yuta be so good at sex?

“You look tasty,” Yuta pants. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah, come here,” Mark replies, throwing his arms around Yuta’s neck. He pulls Yuta in and he doesn’t lose his rhythm, still fucking into him _perfectly._ Their mouths slot together, hot and languid and Mark sighs, offering more of himself, opening his mouth for Yuta’s tongue at the same time he spreads his legs even more on the bed.

Yuta smiles against his lips, sucking Mark’s tongue into his mouth right after, God, Yuta is so good at kissing. He’s so good at everything, Mark thinks. His hips are moving just fast _enough_ that Mark’s prostate is under constant pressure. He’s going crazy. 

Then, he feels a sting on his tongue. "Fuck.” 

“Sorry,” Yuta says, lips still moving against Mark’s.

“What was that?”

“My fangs.”

“You– you bit me?”

“I said I would.”

He _did._ He said he would bite him and it wouldn’t hurt– oh my god. “You’re a vampire.”

Yuta pulls away, hips coming to a halt. “Are you seriously realising that just now?”

“Yeah,” Mark says. “I’m sorry, was I supposed to believe it from the get-go?”

“Yeah.”

Mark shakes his head. “So you’re a vampire.”

Yuta nods.

“And you bit me.”

“Just a little. It’s not dangerous. I’m not dangerous.”

“You said you could kill me.”

“I could easily kill you even if I was still human,” Yuta replies. 

“Fair enough, I guess. Can you move now? I’m– I’m close.”

“Fuck, me too.”

And just like that, he’s moving again and it feels _so_ fucking good. He reaches for Yuta’s nipples, pinching it, playing with the silver piercing on it, Yuta yelps but fucks him harder and harder until he moans so loud he’s sure Jungwoo heard.

He leans down again, catching Mark’s mouth in a heated kiss, sucking on his tongue and licking the small cut his fangs made, it hurts in a different way, Yuta was right, and Mark loves it, loves the sting. 

“Bite me again,” He asks when Yuta’s mouth moves from his mouth to his neck. 

“Really?

“Yeah.”

“Here?” Yuta says, pressing his open mouth on Mark’s neck. He thrusts into Mark particularly hard and Mark hisses. 

“Wherever just– please, I’m so fucking close.”

Yuta’s fangs are so sharp, they barely drag against Mark’s skin and he shudders. Yuta bites him, then. Mark’s back arches off the bed, he feels like someone electrocuted him and it’s _delicious,_ Yuta has definitely ruined him forever. 

“Like this?” Yuta pulls back to ask, there’s a little bit of blood at the corner of his mouth. 

“Again.” 

Yuta bites him again and this time Mark’s orgasm takes over his body so strongly and overwhelmingly that he’s pretty sure he fucking blacks out for a few seconds. He barely feels as Yuta sucks his _blood_ , barely acknowledges that some of the blood from his neck is dripping down his collarbones. “Fuck, Yuta…” He whines. “Don’t pull out yet.”

Yuta obeys, he moves his hips slowly and Mark whines again. 

“Does my blood tastes nice?”

“The nicest I’ve ever had.”

“I bet you say this to all of your boy toys.”

“You’re not a boy toy.”

Mark sighs, eyes closing without he meaning to. “Then what am I?”

Yuta licks his neck, right here he had previously sunk his fangs onto, down to his collarbones. “You’re Mark.” He replies like that’s enough. 

“And you’re a vampire,” Mark says. 

Yuta shakes with laughter, dick still buried inside Mark’s ass. “Yeah, you believe in me now?”

Mark opens an eye. Yuta looks obscene above him, black hair plastered on his forehead – he’s _sweaty_ , he looks human, innocent. “It’s hard to, but yes,” Mark says. 

“Can I pull out now?”

“Have you come?”

“I don’t _come_ , my pleasure comes from drinking your blood.”

“What?”

Yuta shrugs. 

“So you can go again? Like, right now?” Mark asks, his own dick twitching in interest.

“Yeah,”

“Holy fucking shit,” Mark says, throwing his legs around Yuta’s hips. “You’re not real.”

“You wanna go again?”

“Are you serious? You’re the best I’ve ever had. Of course, I wanna go again.”

“Can I bite you, then?”

Mark pretends to think about it before giggling, “Yes.”

“Great,” Yuta says, smirking as he starts pounding Mark again, _fuck_ , and he leans in to bite on Mark’s neck – _so fucking good_ – and Mark thinks he’s just never, _never_ , going to be the same.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wish my baby Raquel a happy birthday for clear skin, I guess. Thank you for reading. 🦊


End file.
